Just Perfect
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: A fluffy baby!fic for Valentine's day ... Baby Temple is on it's way!


**Disclaimer: not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N written for the Valentine's baby!ficathon on Conbykink for Fly_to_dawn Prompt #2 "The baby arrives at a really inconvenient time"**

* * *

"So, how's Abby?" Jess enquired as Connor sat beside her and sighed. They'd spent the last two hours trying to figure out a bug in the latest upgrade to the software on the A.D.D.

"You mean, apart from the constant complaining about being fat, the yelling at me for no reason and the waking up in the middle of the night to go and clean something... yeah, she's fine." Connor said.

"She can't have much longer to go now?"

"A whole week. Another whole bloody week! This has been the longest nine months of my life!" Connor rolled his eyes and then grinned at Jess. She ruffled his hair then turned back to her screen. Connor turned to his screen too, but he couldn't really focus on it. His world was about to be turned completely on its head and he couldn't wait. Ever since Abby had emerged from the bathroom clutching the pregnancy test, he had been excited. Abby was having his baby .. HIS baby! If he'd been in any doubt about their relationship working when they came home from the Cretaceous, it had vanished in that single moment.

They'd done their best to keep it secret until the scan at 12 weeks confirmed all was well, but Connor was useless at keeping secrets, and both Jess and Becker knew only hours after he'd called his mum and Abby had called Jack. It hadn't been an easy pregnancy either. Abby had been plagued with morning sickness virtually the whole time, she'd had a couple of scares with her blood pressure and had been forced to start her maternity leave earlier than planned under doctor's orders. Everything was ready for the arrival; Abby's overnight bag was packed and waiting by the door, the spare room converted into a nursery and there was a whole host of clothes, blankets, equipment and toys all waiting to be used. This baby was going to have everything, especially the love of both its parents.

The anomaly alarm sounded, and Jess switched screens to pin down the location of the new anomaly. Connor stood up and grabbed the earpieces and black box trackers ready to hand out to the team. "Sorry, Jess. The problem solving will have to wait." he said.

Becker and Matt arrived, and as they connected up their communications devices, Matt studied the map in front of him. "Where is it, Jess?"

"Just locking into the location now." She said. "It's down by the river about 5 miles from here. Looks like its an area of disused warehouses, no residential units nearby."

"That's something at least." Becker said. It was always a concern if there was any chance of a creature incursion in a residential area. Moments later, the team were on their way.

-o-

Abby was pacing around the room. The twinges were definitely getting stronger and more frequent. They'd started last night, and she'd kept Connor awake because she couldn't get comfortable. In the end, he'd gone to sleep on the sofa so that he at least got a couple of hours sleep before going to work. She'd not mentioned the twinges to him over breakfast – they were barely there and she'd had them before, but now they were definite pains.

She didn't want to call Connor just yet; he'd only panic and race home at break neck speed and it could be hours, maybe even days before the baby arrived. She tried to remember the things they'd been told – try to relax... easier said than done!

"A bath!" she said out loud. Whenever she felt tense, a soak in the bath always seemed to help. She grabbed Connor's portable stereo and a couple of candles and made her way into the bathroom. She put on her favourite CD; a mix of tunes Connor had put together for her on her birthday, and lit the candles whilst she waited for the bath to fill. That was when she felt it; it was like she'd wet herself but she knew it was her waters breaking … this really was it. Baby Temple was on its way and she needed Connor there now!

He wasn't answering his mobile, which could only mean he was out on an anomaly call, so she called Jess. "I need you to tell Connor... its started … in fact its more than started, its on its way!" she tried to hide the slight panic in her voice.

"OK. Stay calm Abby. I'll get him on the radio and patch you through." Jess said calmly, although she was absolutely bursting inside. "Connor... do you read me?"

There was a crackle of static, then Connor's voice was heard. "I'm here, Jess... what's up?"

"There's someone who needs to speak to you urgently. Putting her through to you now."

"Abby?" Connor said. He knew Jess wouldn't do something like this unless it was important.

"I need you here, right now! My water's have broken and I..."

"On my way! Don't start pushing yet!" Connor felt his heart begin to race and he felt sick. All the waiting and anticipation was finally coming to an end.

"OK, drive carefully though, please!" Abby said.

-o-

For a moment, Connor couldn't move or speak. His throat was dry and his head spinning. It was Becker's voice that shook him out of it. "Everything OK, Connor?" he said, putting his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Yeah … um.. I have to go. Baby's on its way!" He turned, but wasn't sure where he should go.

Becker handed Connor a bunch of keys. "Take my car, I'll get a lift back with Matt."

"Thank you!" Connor said, practically running to Becker's car. He heard Becker shout after him to keep them informed as he had money riding on the outcome. Connor laughed – they didn't think he and Abby knew, but there had been a number of sweepstakes going around the ARC and Connor guessed Becker had drawn today's date as the arrival date.

Taking the motorway would have got him home in less than 10 minutes, but there was a police diversion in place due to an accident on the next junction. The narrow roads of the town were not meant for the sheer volume of traffic, and the short journey took almost 45 minutes. By the time Connor opened the front door to the flat, Abby was going frantic.

"Where the hell have you been!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

Connor pulled her into him, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry. Accident on the motorway. We're going to have to find a different route to the hospital, the town is bumper to bumper."

"Just get me there." Abby sobbed.

Connor had rehearsed this over and over in his mind. He knew he would have to take charge, be strong and calm for Abby's sake, even if inside he was petrified. "It's OK. Put your jacket on and we'll get going."

"I'm scared. What if I'm a terrible mother?" Abby said.

"We've been through this a dozen times, Abby." he kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose. "You are nothing like your mother. You're going to be great, and even if we're not perfect parents this baby is going to have so much love ..." Connor blinked back his tears. He couldn't lose it now. With a deep breath, he picked up the overnight bag and squeezed Abby's hand. "We can do this." Abby nodded, and followed him out to the car.

Sitting in the front seat was uncomfortable; she needed to stretch out, so she got into the back seat where she could lie back if she needed. She heard Connor tinkering with the sat nav, trying to find an alternate route to the hospital avoiding the town centre and the closed motorway. They'd have to go a few miles out of the way first to get onto the ring road that went past the entrance of the hospital. Connor cursed that this hadn't featured in his well rehearsed plans, and felt stupid that he hadn't even considered the possibility of road closures.

"Soon get you there!" He said cheerily as he pulled away, glancing in the rear view mirror at Abby. Her face was twisted in agony and she was panting; going through all the routines they'd been taught at the Ante Natal classes. "That's it, nice and slow."

"Just shut up and drive, Connor!" Abby snapped.

"Sorry." Connor tried to focus on the road ahead. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. In his head, he'd pictured it to be a calm and peaceful moment, full of pure love … not her yelling at him. He knew it wasn't anything personal; she was scared and anxious, and in obvious pain. He should be sitting beside her, stroking her back, kissing her and trying to calm her but he had to drive.

According to the sat nav, the new route should have only taken 5 minutes longer than the original planned route, but it was also incredibly busy. In the last 15 minutes, they'd barely driven more than 100 metres. In between the contractions, Abby leaned forward and rested her chin on Connor's shoulder. It was only a brief respite from the pain though, and the contractions were getting closer and closer together. Just as the midwife had told him to, Connor was timing each one and they were now just 2 minutes apart.

The traffic ahead ground to a complete standstill and Connor thumped the steering wheel in frustration. This was not happening! Any minute now he'd wake up and find it was all a nightmare.

"Connor!" Abby screamed suddenly. He turned to look and she grabbed his hand. "It's coming! I can feel it!"

"No, it can't be, not yet. We're nearly at the hospital." he squeezed her hand tightly, his heart in his mouth and his stomach tying in knots.

"I'm telling you, its bloody coming now, Connor! Pull over to the side of the road." The distress in Abby's voice was killing him. He steered into the layby, stopped the engine and after taking a brief moment to try and compose himself, he opened the back passenger door of the car to get in next to Abby.

"Just hang on a little while longer, eh." He said, stroking her cheek. "The traffic will start moving in a minute and we'll be in that nice cosy hospital."

Abby screamed. "Connor, you have to do something. I can't hang on!" There was a real air of panic now; the baby was coming and there was no way they could get to the hospital in time.

"Jess!" Connor exclaimed. He was still wearing his black box, and his earpiece was in his pocket. He pulled it out and switched it on – he had to hope Jess would still be monitoring the ADD. "Jess, can you hear me? I need your help darlin', talk to me!"

"Connor? You're supposed to be at the hospital!" Jess said.

Connor had never been so relieved to hear someone's voice. "I know that, slight problem. We're stuck in a traffic jam going nowhere fast, and this baby is coming any minute. I need you to get an ambulance or something to us."

"I've got your co-ordinates, Connor. Stay put, I'll call 999 now and give them your exact position."

"Thank you! I owe you one."

"You're welcome. I hope all goes well."

"Stay on the line, please?" Connor said. He suddenly felt very alone and scared, and just having someone else's calm voice in his ear seemed to help. "Tell me what to do."

"Just be there, Connor." Jess said softly. "If you're scared, then think how she's feeling."

Connor knew Jess was right, and he slid onto the seat next to Abby, cradling her head in his lap. "There's an ambulance on the way." He said, stroking her face. "It'll be OK."

Abby looked up into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak but instead a gut wrench yell escaped from her lungs. "Connor, you're going to have to do this. It's not going to wait for the ambulance!"

"What?" Panic swept through Connor's entire body. "I can't … I'm not a doctor...I'm just..."

"Connor. Listen to me." It was Matt's voice through the earpiece. "I've never delivered a human baby, but I've helped deliver animals. Just stay calm and I'll do my best to talk you through it."

Connor moved to the other side of Abby and pulled her dress up to her waist and slid her underwear off. He felt sick, this was terrifying! If he did something wrong and harmed the baby or Abby... "I think I can see the top of the head!" he exclaimed.

"That's good. We're almost there." Matt said. "Now, on the next contraction, instead of resisting it, tell Abby to push through."

Connor nodded and smiled at Abby. She looked exhausted, her face flushed and beads of sweat were formed across her forehead. "It's time, Abby." he said. Abby let out a loud groan and Connor yelled "Push!"

"Connor Temple, I hate you! You're not coming anywhere near me ever again!" Abby yelled back in response.

"We can argue about that later, eh? Just push, I can see it! I can see it!" Connor sobbed.

"Stay focused, Connor." Matt's voice said. "Once the head is out, it'll all happen very quickly."

Connor knew Matt was right, and it was comforting to hear his voice talking him through it. Another contraction came and suddenly there was a cry – it wasn't Abby or Connor; baby Temple was announcing it's arrival into the world.

Trembling, Connor scooped up the crying baby and placed it into Abby's arms. She wrapped her arms around it, sobbing. "Matt... how do I cut the cord?" Connor managed to squeak out between his own tears.

"Leave it to the professionals, mate." Matt said. "The ambulance should be with you any minute now, let them deal with it. You just concentrate on this miraculous moment."

Connor wrapped his arms around both Abby and baby, sobbing and whispering "I love you! I'm so proud of you!"

"Connor?" Jess's voice said. "What is it?"

"Its a baby!" Connor declared.

"No, you idiot! Is it a boy or a girl?"

Abby laughed; Connor had been so caught up in what he was doing he hadn't thought to look at a detail like that. Abby moved her arms away slightly, and saw Connor's bottom lip quiver. "It's a girl, Jess. I've got a daughter! You can tell Becker he won the sweepstake!"

The distant sound of a siren could be heard, rapidly getting closer. He leaned against Abby, and she stroked his cheek. "Love you, Connor. You did good.". They were sat, all three cuddled together, when the two paramedics appeared.

"Everything OK then?" said one.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Connor replied.


End file.
